Note Passing In History Of Magic
by GinnyPotter1999
Summary: Next Generation note passing in History of Magic. Binns is still teaching.


JAMES- **bold**

SAMANTHA- _**bold italic**_

FRED- underlined

JASON-**bold underlined**

DOMINIQUE-_italic_

LOUISA-_italic underlined_

AUTHORS NOTE: James is Harry's son. Fred is George's son. Dominique is Bill and Fleur's second daughter. Jason is the son of Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil. Louisa is a muggle-born. Samantha is also a muggle born. She has auburn hair. She is James' girlfriend of three years. Jason and Dominique are dating. Fred has a crush on Louisa. Louisa is Dominique and Samantha's best friend. Louisa hates Fred.

James is Head Boy. Samantha is Head Girl.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or other characters. JKR does.**

**How about blowing up a Hogwarts toilet seat this year like Uncle George suggested?**

Not a bad idea.

**Yeah. By the way, do you know why Binns never stopped teaching?**

I dunno. But then, I don't really care about History of Magic anyways. It's all about relatives .

_**Pay attention to Binns, James.**_

**Samantha! I'm not the only one passing notes.**

_**I know. Your dear boyfriend is also passing notes with you.**_

**Hey! Not gay.**

Yeah! Definitely not gay!

_**Yeah right. **_

_What the hell are all of you doing?_

**Passing notes, my dear little cousin.**

_Cut it out. Listen to Binns._

**History of Magic isn't all that boring that you guys need to pass notes. It's all about your relatives.**

**It's all about relatives, that's why it's boring.**

Hey people, do any of you know who Louisa Rennison is going out with?

**I don't think she's seeing anybody.**

I was talking to Sam and Dom.

_**Jason's right.**_

**But I don't think she has a crush on you either.**

_She kinda does._

What do you mean, 'kinda does'?

_She's too reluctant to admit it._

**Jason, Dom , Sam trying out for Quidditch this year?**

_Yeah._

**Me too.**

**What about you Sam?**

_**Not until you ask nicely. And you're still chaser right? What position are tryouts for, anyways?**_

**2 chasers and keeper.**

What does James have to ask you nicely?

_**None of your business.**_

Samantha , darling, will you please come with me to the Heads dorm next period. And skive off Transfiguration?

**Yuck.**

_Please shut up, Jason and Fred…ewwwww…my cousin and best friend….._

**Cut it out guys. But nice idea.**

"Professor Binns? I'm not feeling very well,do you think James could come with me to the Heads Dorm? So that I don't faint?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, yes, off you go Granger," muttered Binns unconcernedly.

Samantha turned to James, and they both walked out of the classroom, hand-in-hand.

Nauseating, aren't they?

_Pathetically sickening._

**Albus and Alice are worse.**

_What the hell are all of you discussing?_

Hey Lou-Lou!

_Fred William Weasley! Do not call me Lou-Lou. My name is Louisa._

_We're discussing James and Samantha._

**And how disgustingly nauseating they are**.

_Yeah. I saw them go to the Heads Dorm._

I'm not blind. You know.

_Yeah. I remember the time you turned my hair blue from blonde in third year._

Sorry.

_Why are only the two of you talking to each other?_

**I agree.**

_Sorry._

_It's ok._

**Hey people!**

_**Hey people!**_

_You're back?_

_**Yeah.**_

**Where did you go?**

**Heads Dorm, sofa.**

_Yuck. So many details unrequired!_

_**Shut it Dom.**_

You people are talking about my best mate! Disgusting!

_He's my cousin!_

He's my cousin too.

_Yeah, well, he's my cousin._

He's my cousin too, my dear little cousin Dominique Ginevra Weasley.

_Shut it folks._

_**James, you wouldn't have happened to take nptes of what Binns was teaching today, would you?**_

**Samantha, honey, you know me well enough to know that I don't ever make notes in History of Magic, & being Head Boy will not change it.**

_**Yeah. Just asking. And I certainly know you well enough.**_

**You sure do.**

**Yuck.**

_Way too many details._

Yeah.

_Why do you say yuck all the time? It's not like you and Dom aren't glued together by the lips every time I see you in a deserted corridor, Jason._

**You're handwriting's huge.**

_**History of Magic gets over in 5.**_

**Seriously?**

_**No.**_

Hey. It's time. Let's get outta here.

**Yeah. Come on Fred.**

_**What about me?**_

**Come on.**

_Transfiguration next._


End file.
